My life as a Rockstar
by SabenAbyss
Summary: My friends & I have a band and we want to make the cut but I have to do something I really don't want to...make the producer's brother fall in love with me so we can make it through to stardom. Under construction.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is he? He's over an hour late! AGAIN!" yelled a boy with spiky brown and two upside-down red triangles tattooed on his cheek.

"Kiba! Calm down, he probably over slept." said a girl with long blue kind of hair, her pale eyes fixated on the boy.

"Hinata, I we all know Naruto is never late unless he's in trouble." said another girl with pink hair.

"That's true, unless there's something Naruto isn't telling us and Hinata's in on it!" yelled a blonde haired girl with an evil smirk on her face.

"W-what? N-no there's nothing Naruto and I aren't t-telling you guys." said Hinata putting her arms up in front of her defensively.

"Hinata, we all know you stutter when you're lying, so spill." said a red headed boy.

Just then a yellow and orange blur ran through the door yelling: "I DID IT!"

"What did you do?" asked everyone in the room except for Hinata.

"I got us an audition at Uchiha Music Productions tomorrow to be their new promotion band!" yelled the blonde boy, jumping up and down.

"H-how is that possible?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you doubt my superior intellect." said Naruto, with an impossibly huge smile on his face.

Little did Naruto know, that he had to do one thing before his band would be signed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: **_**"I got us an audition at Uchiha Music Productions tomorrow to be their new promotion band!" yelled the blonde boy, jumping up and down.**_

_**"H-how is that possible?" asked the pink haired girl.**_

_**"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you doubt my superior intellect." said Naruto, with an impossibly huge smile on his face.**_

_**Little did Naruto know, that he had to do one thing before his band would be signed...**_

"That was the thing you wouldn't tell us he was doing?" Yelled Sakura, looking over at Hinata.

"Well, Naruto made me promise to keep it a secret, and to not tell you guys no matter what." said Hinata, with a smug smirk on her face.

"And Hina-chan did very well with her mission!" yelled Naruto, jumping up and down.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Itachi-san, what are you planning?" asked a man with long blonde hair tied back.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Deidera-chan?" said the man known as Itachi-san, he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"What exactly are you planning for that young boy?"

"I was thinking, maybe he would be the one, the one that could get my brother to love again." he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I see...speaking of Sasuke-kun he's on his way up."

"Thank you Deidara, could you ask Kisame to prepare some tea, please?"

"Of course, Itachi-san." said Deidara as he bowed.

"Oh one more thing..."

Deidara turned around with a smile on his face. "What is it Itachi-san?"

"If you and Sasori are going to play hide and go seek in the broom closet please don't get caught by Leana, the old woman nearly had a heart-attack when she saw you two."

Deidara's face turned beet-red as he nodded and left the room quickly.

**ELSEWHERE**

"A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" yelled Naruto as music began to play.

_**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**_

Naruto walked over to Gaara – who was on his guitar as they went into the first bridge before the chorus.

_**Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.**_

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

During the chorus, Ino, Sakura and Hinata sung 'in my head' with Naruto, while Kiba and Gaara sung the other words with him.

_**Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business and skip foreplay.**_

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

You singing to me baby in my head right now.  
Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Everybody  
Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.

The music faded and everyone put their instruments down as someone started clapping slowly.

"Very good, never thought you would be that good."

Gaara snarled while he said: "What do you mean 'never thought you would be that good'?"

The man laughed slowly, "Well no offence was meant, it's just that, well, when a band wants something and they know their good they usually come in all together, but if only the lead of the band comes into the office asking for an audition they usually turn out to be, well to put it nicely, shit."

Gaara was about to go and strangle the man before Sakura and Ino held him back, while Hinata stopped Naruto from charging at the man and shoving a drumstick up his ass, no lube either.

"Well, I've decided I will sign Final Revolution for our new promotion band-" said the man standing up as the whole band cheered. "-Naruto, I would like to have a word with you in private."

Naruto gulped. "U-uh yes, of course...Uchiha-san."

Gaara, Hinata, Ino and Sakura left the room quietly as Itachi walked over to where Naruto was standing.

"Naruto, I want to sign your band officially but I must ask something of you before I do..."

"What is it Uchiha-san?" asked Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"Please call me Itachi, and I want you to help my little brother show love again, if you are able to do that then I will officially sign your band."

"W-what?"

**Deiru: Omg what is the world coming to? C is actually going to start writing for this story?**

**C: I know… its terrible isn't it? Maybe I should go back to working on yours…**

**Deiru: No**

**C: but –**

**Deiru: No.**

**C: sigh…. R&R plz, will actually try to make this story go somewhere!**


End file.
